


Shifting Thoughts

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman meets his soulmate Logan in his dreams each night, but tonight Logan seems… a little off.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Shifting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Day twelve of ts soulmate September!
> 
> Day 12 - You meet your soulmate in your dreams every night.

Roman looked around the empty field, he didn’t recognize it, but it felt familiar. There was a path, in the far distance he could see it led to a tower. Roman felt like he was supposed to do something here, but he couldn’t remember what. He glanced around one last time, before starting down the path. He began to sing to himself as he made his way down the path.

“Roman-”

Roman jolted awake to two huge eyes in his face. “AAA!” Roman screamed, as he scrambled backwards. There was a loud hiss as the cat that had been on his chest leapt off and ran out the room.

Roman stared up at the bottom of Remus’s bed which was bunked on top of his, as he tried to stop his heart beating out of his chest. What had just happened?

“Are you being murdered down there?”

“Um no.”

Remus popped his head down, “Oh good! So I can kill you for waking me up then!”

Roman groaned, “Oh sorry.”

Remus reached down and flicked Roman, “If I’m still mad in the morning I’ll kill you then. Don’t scream again unless you’re actually being murked.”

“Aw you don’t want me to get murdered.”

“No you thick headed idiot, only I’m allowed to murder you. Now shut up or I’ll make you shut up,” Remus said before pulling himself back onto his bed.

Roman shut up right quick, and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The hum and creaks of the house slowly rocked him back to sleep as he drifted off into the void.

He was swimming in a starry abyss, there was a room nearby. Roman propelled himself towards the room, when he arrived gravity shifted and he was standing on the edge of the room. Roman glanced around, there was a person sitting on one side of a chess match, but they weren’t playing, they were reading a book.

Although Roman didn’t recognize the room, he immediately recognized the person.

“Logan?”

Logan turned around sharply, clearly alarmed, but when they saw who it was they relaxed. “Roman, I wasn’t expecting you to come back.”

“Yeah I’m sorry about that,” Roman said as he sat down across from Logan and moved one of his chess pieces. “Princess woke me up.”

Logan nodded distractedly as they moved a piece, “mm...”

Roman looked up after Logan didn’t seem to be adding on to their answer. “Are you alright?”

Logan looked up from the board. “Huh? Oh yeah, sorry,” they sighed and leant back in their chair. “I’m glad the dream is tame right now, I’ve got to tell you something.”

The room around them started to shift as the tone of the conversation changed. Roman sat up straighter. The room was now empty, the chess board was gone, and the room was almost not a room. There weren’t walls anymore, there was just a ring of trees around them.

“What do you need to tell me?” Roman asked, nervousness crept into his voice.

“I’m moving,” Logan said. “Tomorrow. And I haven’t been told where, I don’t even know what time zone it’s in,” Logan took a shaky breath. “I don’t know whether or not we’ll be able to sleep at the same time, and-”

Roman cut Logan off by taking one of their hands in his and kissing it. Logan began to rub his eyes with his other hand. “Logan…” Roman said gently. “We’ll be okay. We'll find each other. It’s okay.”

“It’s so hard to remember you when I wake up.” Logan said as they looked at the ground with glistening eyes. “I barely remember your name or face when I’m awake. I’m afraid I’ll forget completely.”

Logan swung their legs over the vast ocean that had appeared below them as they stared down. Their fingers tightened on the edge of the cliff and Roman noticed their knuckles turning white. Roman was standing a few feet behind them and he slowly walked over to Logan and sat down next to them.

“I’ll find you. It’s fate! We’re meant to be.”

Logan shook their head, “Fate’s not real.”

Roman frowned, “what do you mean by that? This is fate isn’t it? Us?”

“There’s theories, scientific ones that is. It’s just genetics and luck.” They looked at Roman, a desperate look in their eyes. “Don’t you see? Fate, destiny, life, none of them care. None of them are sentient. None of them are real. I’m going to move half way around the world to who knows where and we’re never going to see each other again, and no one else will care.”

“Or… maybe you’ll move closer!”

“You can't know that.”

Logan began to walk down a densely overgrown forest path, Roman quickly scrambled up to follow them.

“But neither do you! Listen, I love-”

“Don’t say that!”

The forest grew into thick thorns and began to cut into Roman’s skin as the path grew narrow, Roman yelped as the thorns trapped him and cut into his skin. Logan was standing in a clearing that was a few feet down the path, they had turned around when Roman cried out. Their eyes were wide, and one of their hands was covering their mouth.

“I… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Logan said as they tried to help Roman out of the dense briar path.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, things just happen in here,” Roman said as they got to the clearing. “What’s the matter? Why did that bother you so much?” Roman was staring so deep into Logan’s eyes, searching for an answer.

“I’m... afraid.” Logan said slowly, they didn’t look up at Roman.

Suddenly they were back on the cliff, it was night. Without missing a beat Logan sat down and stared out at the horizon. “I’m afraid of so much Roman, this is all so new. I’m afraid of what I’m feeling, I’m afraid that it will stop, and… I’m afraid that it will never stop.” They looked over at Roman, who had taken a seat next to them. “I’ve never needed the words to describe these feelings before.”

“Well are they good?”

Logan smiled, “Yes. Unbelievably good.”

“Then,” Roman said as he put his hand over Logan’s, “we’re just going to make sure this feeling stays with us, even if it’s only in our hearts.”

Logan leant their head against Roman’s shoulder, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Roman smiled down at the top of Logan’s head, “you won’t.”

After a few minutes Logan’s head got considerably lighter. Roman thought the dream might be changing again, but when he looked down he saw Logan beginning to fade in and out of existence, they were waking up.

“Logan, listen to me I’ll find you! It’ll be okay!” Roman called as Logan faded completely and he was left alone. Roman took a deep breath to ground his thoughts before the land began to transform and shift as he was swept into another dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ts Soulmate September event host: @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
